Revenge
by Di12381
Summary: Someone returns for revenge....
1. Default Chapter

*-The only characters that I own are the Roxton and Malone children, John Jr, Sinthar and Skathina/Sabrina. The rest belong to J&G, Newline, etc.  
  
*-If you need to play catch up, I suggest you read "In Remembrance"  
  
*-The story takes place one year after "In Remembrance". It's mostly M/R, with a little N/V, enjoy.  
  
Revenge  
  
One Year Earlier  
  
"Sinthar?" Skathina kneeled down, using her lap as a pillow. "Chosen one must die," he whispered. Taking one last breath, he vaporized. "I will avenge you, brother, as she took everything from me, I will take all that she loves" Skathina vowed.  
  
Present  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, love" John asked, noticing the far away look in Marguerite's eyes. "It's nothing," she told him. "Marguerite, I know you better than that" he cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "It's been a year since that thing, Sinthar" Marguerite shuddered, remembering the nightmare that had almost become reality. "No one is going to hurt you or the children again. Don't worry about it, it's a beautiful day out, Will and Kate are fine" he calmed as their children played nearby.  
  
The Roxton family was vacationing at the Inland Sea, a spot that had become a vacation spot for the Challenger Expedition, and the past few days had been their turn. The trip had been uneventful, and still Marguerite's senses were going off.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy, look" Kate turned their attention to the sandcastle she and Will had made. "That's beautiful," John said. "Mummy" Will handed her a flower. "Thank you, Will" she pulled him into her lap, and despite his squirming, still managed to get a kiss from him. "Daddy" Kate pulled her father toward the water. "I want to play in the water" Will said. "Ok" Marguerite let him drag her toward the water's edge. No one noticed the figure watching them.  
  
"The chosen one's guardian is handsome, but he is man, easily overcome by wanton desire. The children might be a problem; however, they too are easily overcome. The chosen one will be a challenge and I will get rid of her. When she is gone, I take my place beside his and give him an heir; the chosen one and her children will be forgotten" Skathina schemed.  
  
"Marguerite!" Finn called out days later. "One second" a tired Marguerite called out. While supervising four energetic children, Marguerite was taking care of an ailing Finn, who was wearing thin on her already thinning patience. "Veronica, how much longer?" Marguerite called out. Veronica spent the morning tending the garden while Marguerite watched the children and Finn, despite her complaints, promised Challenger that she would stay in bed with a cold. "Five minutes, is lunch ready?" Veronica asked. "Do I look like I had time to make lunch?" Marguerite asked. "I'll be right up" Veronica replied.  
  
"Marguerite!" Finn again called out from her bedroom as Veronica stepped out of the elevator. Seeing the look of utter frustration on the older woman's face, Veronica said, "I'll go". "Mommy?" Abby asked, reaching for her mother. "Stay with your aunt, I'll be right back" Veronica told her daughter. "Mommy?" Abby again asked, but upon noticing her mother had disappeared, she started crying. "Where are the men when you need them?" Marguerite thought to herself.  
  
"Aunt Marguerite, I'm hungry" Arthur pulled on her skirt. "Me too" Will and Kate chimed in. "As soon you put away your toys, you can have lunch," Marguerite replied as Veronica and a sniffling Finn walked in. "Mommy" Abby reached for her mother. "What's for lunch?" the younger blonde asked, clutching the blanket. "For you, Pecah soup, for the rest of us, raptor sandwiches" Veronica replied. "Yuck" Finn said. "Challenger's orders" Marguerite told her. "Fine" the younger blond conceded, flopping down on the couch.  
  
Hours later, Finn had returned to her bedroom and the children were taking their afternoon naps. "Peace and quiet" Veronica reflected on the calm within the tree house, an extremely rare occurrence. "Isn't it amazing?" Marguerite asked, picking up the pile of shirts that needed mending. "Yes, it is" Veronica replied as they heard the elevator. "Back so soon?" Veronica asked. "It's not quite what we intended to find" Ned replied as Challenger carried the unconscious girl to his laboratory. "Don't get upset, we'll explain everything," Roxton explained. "Did you say something about peace and quiet?" Marguerite turned to Veronica.  
  
Skathina observed them for weeks before making her move. The chosen one's name was Marguerite, her guardian, John, a lord, a man of high ranking. "Excellent" she though to herself "Not only is he handsome, but he is titled, a man fit to rule by my side". Their children were William and Katherine, ages five and four. Their dwelling was a tree house that they shared with a magician named George Challenger who called himself a scientist. A young woman called Finn also lived in the house along with the protector's daughter, Veronica, her guardian, Ned, and their children, Arthur, four and Abigail, a year and a half.  
  
"What was that?" Challenger asked hours earlier. "Raptor?" Ned asked, aiming his rifle and scanning the foliage around them. "Maybe" John replied, his senses kicking in when a female scream was heard. "This way" Challenger led them in the direction of the scream. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Ned distracted the cannibals who were about to kill a young woman whose hair and clothes were streaked with dirt and blood.  
  
"Thank you" she collapsed as John and George fired at the cannibals. "Is she ok?" Ned picked up the unconscious woman as Challenger examined her. "I can't tell, we should get her back to the tree-house" the older man replied. "What about Marguerite and Veronica?" Roxton asked, anticipating the reaction of their wives. "Give her to me" Challenger took the young woman from Ned.  
  
"John, who is she?" the men faced the ire of their wives, who were not too pleased with their latest houseguest. "Marguerite, we found her in the jungle, attacked by cannibals. We couldn't leave her," John explained. "Ned, do you agree with Roxton?" Veronica asked. "Well, um, sort of" Ned stammered out. "Do you remember the last time we brought in a houseguest, much less a female house guest?" Marguerite asked, hands on her chest.  
  
"Kaya, Isadore?" Veronica asked. "Technically Isadore didn't come up" John said. "Do you remember Danielle, Lord Roxton?" Marguerite's eyes narrowed as Abby was heard in the background. "That was years ago and um, well" John also stammered. "If you gentleman excuse us, we are going to get your children" both women angrily walked off. "That was painless, sort of," Ned said. "Wait till tonight" John chimed in.  
  
"She's up" Challenger called out. "Easy there, drink this" the blonde sat up with his help, drinking the water. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in a tree house in South America. My name is Professor George Challenger and these are my companions, Ned Malone and Lord John Roxton" He introduced them as Finn was heard.  
  
"Professor, I heard you were back, I need that tea, Marguerite used the last batch this morning" Finn said between sneezes. "That's Finn, who right now, should be in bed," John said. "I get the point, just somebody please bring me the tea" Finn walked back upstairs as little footsteps were heard. "I don't believe we caught your name, miss" Ned told her. "Sabrina Montague. My father is Jerome Montague, we were traveling through the Amazon when a storm separated us" she said.  
  
"Daddy, daddy!" Kate and Will rushed into their father's arms as Ned reached for Arthur. "What did you bring us?" Will asked. "What makes you think we brought anything but food?" Ned teased. "Daddy!" Arthur groaned. "They're in our packs, just don't take anything else" John said, releasing his children. "Is anyone going to make dinner, because were not" Veronica called downstairs. "Miss Montague, excuse us" the two younger men turned around, knowing what they were facing. "Professor Challenger, are Mr. Malone and Lord Roxton married?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Oh yes, very much so" George replied, remembering the sleepless nights due to creaking of the bed above him. "If those children are theirs, where are their mother's?" Skathina asked innocently. "That woman you heard is Arthur's mother, Veronica, John's wife is Marguerite" he explained.  
  
"John, what the hell were you thinking bringing a woman into our house? She may be dangerous for all you know" Marguerite screamed. "Marguerite, you're being pessimistic, she got lost in the jungle, separated from her camp" he told her. "How many times have we heard that story? After all these years on the plateau, I thought you might have learned about strangers" she spit back as he pushed her against the wall. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, his hands ensnaring her body against his. "Sex is not going to get you out of this one" Marguerite fought the urge to keep control.  
  
"I have never looked at any other woman since we got married. Miss Montague may be pretty, but she will never replace you" his hot lips blazed a trail down her open blouse where her breasts seductively peeked out of her lace camisole. "You can't use sex to apologize" she tried to fight off the urge to wrap her arms around him and forget the world around them. He responded by pulling her camisole down to her waist. "If I forgive you, will you stop?" she asked. "Never" he replied, kissing her. "John, can it wait till after dinner?" she asked. "Fine" he said, kissing her one more time.  
  
"Edward T. Malone, what were you thinking, bringing her here?" Veronica raged. "She was injured, she could have died out there" Ned sheepishly replied. "You fall for that every time. You men are all alike. A pretty young thing bats her eyelashes at you and you become a two year old" she argued.  
  
"Veronica, she was about to be captured by Cannibals, would you have left her there?" Ned asked. "How many times have you and Roxton rescued a woman and had to be saved yourselves?" Veronica impatiently turned to her husband. "That was different; I didn't know how I felt about you then. Kaya and Isadore, it was momentary. I pledged my undying love and loyalty to you when we got married. I have never wavered from that pledge and I never will" pulling her into his arms, he kissed her gently. "You're forgiven, just stay away from her, she is trouble," she told him. "I promise," he said.  
  
After dinner, John poured himself a drink. "Can I join you, Lord Roxton?" Sabrina innocently asked. "I don't think my wife would approve, Miss Montague," he uneasily told her. "Lord Roxton, I just want to thank you for taking me in and helping me. I have, well, I had a fiancé in London, but I doubt he is still waiting for me" Sabrina said. "I am sorry to hear that, I understand what it's like to be alone" he sympathized. "The game begins, Lord Roxton, you will be mine" Skathina thought to herself.  
  
"John, are you coming to bed?" Marguerite called out. "Good night, Miss Montague" he tipped his hat to her. "What were you and our lovely houseguest talking about?" Marguerite fought to contain the jealousy that was rising within her. Ignoring the comment, he stood in back of her. "Stand up, please" he said. "Why?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh, that" his lips greedily demanded hers as she felt his strong arms lift her up and carry her to the bed. "Now do you feel better?" he asked. "You have no idea" she kissed him again, letting all thoughts of Miss Montague dissipate from her mind. "I am not easily dissuaded, chosen one. You enjoy him while you can, when you are gone, I will become Lady Roxton" Skathina slinked back to the cot, plotting her next move. 


	2. Chapter 2

> -The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The heat rose as the morning progressed. Finn, who was finally feeling better, took the three older children along with Veronica on a foliage tour of the surrounding jungle. While Abby slept, Marguerite helped George in the lab, as Ned and John chopped wood. "Oh my" Sabrina knocked a plate on the floor. "Professor Challenger" she called down to the lab.  
  
"You keep an eye on Abby, I'll go up" Marguerite volunteered. "It just fell" Sabrina said. Attempting to keep calm, Marguerite picked up the broken pieces and threw them in the garbage. "You're very lucky, Lady Roxton, you and Mrs. Malone both, many women would do a lot for what you have" Sabrina commented. "Thank you" Marguerite forced a smile. "Marguerite!" George called her back to the lab. "Excuse me" she returned to the lab.  
  
"I don't like her, George" Marguerite said. "Marguerite, she is just a young girl lost in the jungle" he pointed out. "That line has been overused George, I know it and you know it" she told him. Do you not like her because she is pretty or because she is throwing herself at your husband?" he asked as Abby began to wake up. Without a word, Marguerite picked up Abby and walked out.  
  
"Water, gentleman?" Sabrina asked, swinging her hips seductively. "Thank you" the water traveled down his sweat soaked body, disappearing beneath his pants. "_Your welcome, Lord Roxton_" she thought to herself. "Look whose up" Marguerite carried Abby over to her father. "Miss Montague was giving us some water" Ned explained. "Join me for a swim?" John asked, kissing her forehead. "Of course" Marguerite eyes, narrowed on the young woman, sending the clear message of who was Lady Roxton.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked as they dressed. "Much" she left the top button of her blouse open. "Are you trying to prove a point?" his hands burned through her clothes. "Maybe" her lips again demanded his. "Would you care to take the second dip or are jealous of Miss Montague?" he asked, relishing the feeling of her body on his.  
  
Their moment of happiness was interrupted by a scream. "The tree- house" they both picked up their supplies and ran back. "Help me" Sabrina was about to become the raptor's next meal. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" the bullets started flying as two raptors lay dead and the third ran back into the jungle. "Lord Roxton, all I did was take a walk and these creatures..." Sabrina stammered.  
  
"First rule, Miss Montague, never go out into the jungle alone and never, ever go unarmed" Marguerite's dislike of their houseguest increased tenfold. "Oh, my ankle, I think I twisted it, Lord Roxton would you carry me" Sabrina tried to stand up. Marguerite rolled her eyes as John looked at her for approval. Mouthing a thank you to his wife, knowing that he would have to make it up to her later, he picked Sabrina up. Neither saw the dead raptors disappear into mist. "Your so strong, Lord Roxton" Sabrina flirted as Marguerite again rolled her eyes. "_Everything is in place, you will be mine, Lord Roxton_" Skathina said.  
  
"What happened?" Ned asked as Sabrina was placed on the couch. "Miss Montague decided to take a walk in the jungle, alone and unarmed. If we hadn't heard her scream, she might have been raptor lunch" Marguerite explained icily. "A perfect scenario" Marguerite thought to herself. "I twisted my ankle running from those awful creatures," Sabrina said. "Raptors" John explained. "It doesn't feel twisted, try standing up" George examined her. "Oh my, I guess it wasn't twisted" Sabrina stood up as if she was perfectly fine.  
  
John turned around to see Marguerite storm out of the room. "Marguerite, I..." he started to say. "Stay away from me, John Roxton" grabbing the whip, a souvenir from their last visit to the Lizard City, she ran back to the elevator. "Men, the lot of them, they profess love and commitment, then they see a pretty face..." she felt the hot tears on her face as Veronica and Finn returned with the children. "Mummy" Will and Kate ran to their mother.  
  
"What's wrong, Mummy?" Will asked. "Nothing how was your trip?" Marguerite forced a smile. "Why don't you tell her later? Finn, would you take them upstairs?" Veronica saw the pain in the older woman's eyes. "But, mummy" Kate protested. "Kate, why don't we show Uncle George what we found?" Finn shooed the children upstairs.  
  
"What happened?" Veronica asked. "She happened" Marguerite said. "You mean Miss Montague" Veronica said. "She has the gall to run into the jungle unarmed and alone and pretends to twist her ankle. Men, they're all the same..." the hot tears returned. "Come here" Veronica comforted her.  
  
Dinner was quiet, except for the children's chatter. "Daddy, why is Mummy mad at you?" Will asked as John prepared his children for bed. "Well, um" John tried to think of a way to explain what happened. "Is Mummy mad at you because of Miss Montague?" Kate asked. "Just like her mother" John thought to himself. "Yes, it does have something to do with Miss Montague" John told them. "Daddy, I think Mommy is prettier than Miss Montague" Will said. "So do I, goodnight" Kissing his children, John walked through the partition separating the children's room from his and Marguerite's.  
  
"Got it" he found what he was looking for. While trading with the wandering tribe several months ago, the Helotecs, he secretly traded a bag of fruit for an emerald. Originally planning to give it to her for her next birthday, he held it nervously, hoping it might win her over. "Are they asleep?" her voice was cold and harsh. "Marguerite I'm sorry, had I known that her ankle wasn't twisted..." he started to explain.  
  
"Of course you didn't notice you were too busy flirting with her" Marguerite stood up angrily. "I was not flirting with her, I told you, I didn't know she was pretending" he caught her elbow in his grasp. "I am not stupid, John Roxton..." his lips covered hers. "And don't think you can use jewels to apologize either" she knocked he emerald from his hand. "Marguerite, please" the blanket and pillow fell at his feet. "Fine, if that's the way you want it" he huffed to the couch.  
  
The couch was horribly uncomfortable; it felt as if the springs were pushing into his skin. Waking up, he saw a figure walking toward him. "John?" Marguerite called out softly. "Marguerite, I'm so sorry, you were right..." he started to explain. "Hush love, it's done with" he met her kiss with equal determination, his fingers pulling the blue nightgown off her body.  
  
Marguerite cried herself to sleep, her tear soaked pillow her own companion. In her sleep, she fitfully called out "John!". "John?" she asked as she walked into the living room. Seeing not one but two figures on the bed, Marguerite picked the .365 colt off the wall and fired two shots.  
  
"What the..." the adult members of the tree house sprang out of their beds as all four children screamed. "Marguerite, my god, Miss Montague" John looked shocked. "Marguerite, I thought she was you, it was dark" he started to explain. Without a word to him, she got dressed, grabbed her pack and her gun and headed to the elevator. "You cannot go out alone, especially at night" he told her. "Why not, Lord Roxton, if I pretend to twist my ankle, will you rescue from those horrid beasts and carry me all the way back?" she angrily mocked.  
  
"Marguerite, please, can we wait until the morning?" he grabbed her arm. Her response was kick to the gut that sent him to the floor. The elevator descended downward and Marguerite disappeared into the dark jungle. Skathina smiled, her plan was working, Lord Roxton responded as she hoped, before long she would be Lady Roxton and the chosen one would be forgotten.  
  
"I have to go after her," John said, not looking as his companions. "Mommy? Daddy?" a tear stained Arthur walked in carrying Abby as the Roxton children followed his lead. "I want Mummy" Katie reached for her father. Challenger quickly took charge of the situation.  
  
"Veronica and I will search for Marguerite. Ned, you and John put the children back into bed. Finn, escort Miss Montague to my room, I'll sleep on the cot for now" he said. "You know the drill, fire two warning shots if there is a problem," Ned told them.
> 
> Marguerite didn't know where she was running or how far she ran. Frankly, she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from the tree house. Dam him; he was the one man who she had truly loved, who had broken down the walls she had put around herself for so long. With John, everything she had secretly wished for so long; a family, children of her own and a safe, comfortable, loving environment. The Marguerite who had walked into to the Zoological Society years earlier would have scoffed at the woman who would replace her. "_See what happens when you go soft_" the voice taunted.  
  
"Shut up" Marguerite said aloud. "_I'm right and you know it. You were the one of the best double agents in the war, an international jewel thief that never saw the inside of a police car or jail cell. Now you've become what you hated, a bloody Victorian housewife"_ the voice continued to taunt. "Stop it" Marguerite shrunk down to the ground.  
  
"I can't, this too much fun, as Finn would say" the figure materialized before her. The prim and proper Miss Montague was replaced by a demon with red eyes and scaly skin. "You did this" Marguerite said. "Very good Lady Roxton, or should I address you as chosen one" Skathina, in her true from laughed. "What do you want from me?" Marguerite asked, fear building up within her. "What you took from me," Skathina told her.  
  
"I didn't take anything from you, I've never seen you before in my life" Marguerite attempted to remain in control. "My name is Skathina; you took my brother, Sinthar. Because of you, I am the last of my kind. For that, Chosen one, you will be the last of your kind" Skathina held out her arms, read to kill her as Challenger and Veronica were heard. "Marguerite, where are you?" Veronica called out. "This is not over, chosen one" Skathina disappeared.  
  
"Are you ok?" Veronica asked. "How would you feel if your husband was caught in bed with a demon?" Marguerite snapped. "Demon?" Challenger asked. "Miss Montague is not human, it's a façade, her real name is Skathina, her brother was Sinthar, she means to kill me" Marguerite explained. "Then we must hurry" Veronica said.  
  
"Mummy" Kate and Will ran into her arms as they stepped off the elevator. "Marguerite..."John started to say. "Why did you run away in the middle of the night? Your not supposed to" Will said matter of factly. "I just needed some air" she hugged the children tightly. "Marguerite..." again John approached her. "Go to hell, John" her words hit him as if he were in an ice storm.  
  
Marguerite awoke hours later to feel a hand over her mouth and the evil figure of Skathina standing over her chanting. "No!" she screamed as she felt more hands dragging her away from the tree house as the world become dark. "Goodbye chosen one" Skathina laughed as the unconscious Marguerite disappeared.  
  
"What's this?" Challenger asked the next morning. "Morning, professor" Finn said. "Oh my god, Finn, get everyone up now," Challenger told her. "Wake up, wake up" Finn raced through the house. "What's wrong?" Ned asked. "Marguerite is gone," Challenger said. "What, where did she go?" John asked, running in.  
  
_Thank you for the time I had here. Take care of the children; tell them I love them very much. I will be looking for a way home, if I should find one, I will return for you all. Sincerely Marguerite Krux_. "Mummy?" Will asked. "Daddy, I want mummy," Kate said as both Roxton children began to wail.


	3. Chapter 3

- This disclaimer is in Chapter 1 if you're looking for it.  
  
Sierra sunshine, I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Barbiedahl, if you loved chapter 2, wait till you read chapter 3.  
  
Kat183, don't worry, Marguerite isn't gone yet, she'll be back.  
  
Karen, you are the best, thank you so much.  
  
The more you guys review, the better my stories become. If you want to send a personal review, my email is di12381yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Sabrina asked, walking up from the lab.  
  
"I want Mummy" the Roxton children continued to wail. "I have to go find her," John said frantically.  
  
"No Daddy!" Will and Kate clung to their father.  
  
"I should go with you, Lord Roxton, it's my fault Lady Roxton disappeared, give me one moment to get my cloak" Sabrina said.  
  
Her plan was working. With the spell she cast on the group, they only saw the prim and proper Miss Montague, not the demon in her true form. The note was easy enough; she had delved into the Chosen One's memory to write what would seem to be an authentic letter. Of course, they had believed her, it had been too easy. The Roxton children, especially the girl would be a problem later on, but she wouldn't worry about that now.  
  
"Lord Roxton, whatever I may have said or done to contribute to your wife's disappearance, I apologize," she demurely told him. John didn't hear her. He was concentrating on the jungle ahead. Whoever had taken Marguerite had left a rather obvious trail and when he found her, they would pay dearly; he would make sure of that. "Not your fault," he grunted.  
  
His children's cries echoed in his mind as did Marguerite's last words "_Go to hell, John_". He had found himself again when he met Marguerite. After years of closing himself up, living day to day just for the thrill of the hunt, she had forced him to reevaluate his life. Beautiful, intelligent, sweet one minute, sharp tongued and shrewish the next, he couldn't imagine his life without her. Now she was gone and he was to blame.  
  
"Lord Roxton, may we stop for a minute, I am feeling rather tired" Sabrina asked. Giving in, he let her rest, scanning the jungle around him, trying to keep his mind off his missing wife.  
  
"John, help me" her voice was heard in the distance.  
  
"Where are you?" he called out. "John, help me" again her voice was heard.  
  
"Lord Roxton, are you sure you heard her? Perhaps it was the wind?" Sabrina slyly suggested.  
  
"Miss Montague, as much I appreciate your help, my wife out there and I intend to find her. If you continue to be a pain, I will escort you back to the Zanga village and they will bring you back to the tree house" he barked.  
  
"I apologize, Lord Roxton, I know how much you love your wife" Sabrina submissively lowered her eyes.  
  
"It's all right, Miss Montague, I shouldn't have yelled" he apologized. "John help me" Marguerite's voice was heard again.  
  
"That way" he pointed to a cave.  
  
Sabrina's breath curtailed. Her guards should have hidden the cave better. She was so close, if he found the cave and the chosen one, all of her hard work would be for nothing. "You don't know what's in there, it could be blood thirsty beast" Sabrina tried to convince him.  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take" John charged in. Seeing her chance slipping through her fingers, Sabrina quietly whispered to herself.  
  
"Lord Roxton, wait" she called out, tripping on a root and landing in his arms.  
  
"John" she said quietly. "Sabrina" he pulled her into an embrace as the cave entrance closed.  
  
"John, no" Marguerite screamed from her cell. "Let me out of here, you bastard" Marguerite felt a sharp pain in her heart, as if its very core was exploding. "John" she whispered as the world turned black.  
  
"_Marguerite_..." John tried to fight against the thoughts being imprinted in his mind.  
  
"Forget Marguerite, I am your woman now" Sabrina's voice echoed in his head. "Marguerite" John again repeated. "She is gone, I am here" the voice soothed. "Sabrina" he repeated her name as Marguerite's voice dissipated from his mind. He pushed her against a tree, pulling her hair out the braid.  
  
"John" she deftly unbuttoned his shirt until her camisole rubbed against his bare chest. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her camisole down to her waist, his hand covering one breast she rained kisses all over his face. They rode together, as one, until they were spent. "You are mine, Lord Roxton" Skathina said.  
  
They spent the next few weeks making love in secret, away from the tree house.  
  
"Uncle George, where did Daddy go?" Will asked as Challenger led the older children in a science lesson. "He went hunting" George told the boy.  
  
"He's been doing that a lot lately" Finn commented. "He's been doing that with Miss Montague, I guess it's because he misses Marg..." George stopped, knowing that any mention of Marguerite would bring tears. "Mummy" Kate whispered.  
  
"I bet Roxton is out there right now, searching for your mother" Challenger tried to calm the children. "Vee, Ned!" Finn called up. "Who's hungry?" Ned asked. "Why don't we see what's for lunch?" Veronica volunteered. "Do you think she is still out there?" Finn asked as they cleaned up. "I don't know. After all of this time, I suppose that one could survive. But on the other hand, there are still many dangers that we have yet to encounter" he said.  
  
Sabrina crept silently from her cot to John's room. She had won; the Chosen One's guardian was hers. Of course he never suspected her, how could he? "John" she roused him from his sleep. "Marguerite?" he called into the darkness. "Dam, he still remembers her. I guess I'll have to remind him" Skathina thought. "Sabrina" John murmured, breaking the kiss. "Who else?" she replied, as he kissed her again, pulling them both onto the bed.  
  
"Mummy!" Will called out into the darkness. "Daddy!" he called out to his father, without a response. Climbing out of bed, he padded over to his parent's bed. "Daddy, I had a bad dream" Will tried to get his father's attention from the doorway. "Daddy, Daddy" strange noises were from his parent's bed.  
  
"Wake up" Will pulled the blanked off his sister's bed.  
  
"I'm tired" Kate yawned. "Scream" he told her. "No" Kate told him. "You can have my sword," he pleaded.  
  
"DADDY!" Kate screamed. "What's going on, what's wrong?" John asked. "What's going on, John, Miss Montague" George exclaimed. "Professor Challenger, Lord Roxton and I...." Sabrina stammered.  
  
Seeing their father in bed with Sabrina, Will and Kate ran toward the rest of the group. "It's ok, sh" Finn and Veronica reached for the children  
  
"Will, come here buddy" John tried to reach for his son, who refused. "Kate?" he asked. She also refused. "I think we should all talk about this in the morning" Ned uneasily suggested.  
  
"Quite right, Miss Montague, please" Challenger agreed as he escorted their guest back to the cot. "Daddy! Mommy!" Arthur called out from the next room as Ned walked out.  
  
"Are they sleeping?" Ned asked as Veronica got into bed. "Yes, finally. You should have seen their faces. First Marguerite disappears and then John in bed with Miss Montague" Veronica felt hot tears stinging her face.   
  
"I always wished for a sister, I miss her so much" Ned's heart broke, seeing his wife in tears. Even on her bad days, Marguerite was considered an integral part of the group. "We'll find her" he kissed her forehead as he too fell asleep.  
  
"Good morning" John said uncomfortably. "Roxton" George greeted him politely. Neither Veronica nor Finn would look at him. "Neddy boy" John turned to the younger man. "Good morning, Roxton" Ned replied. "Good morning all" Sabrina cheerfully greeted her hosts. "Miss Montague" Roxton's face reddened, remembering last night's fiasco.  
  
He needed to get away from the tree house. The hateful looks from his companions, the tear stained scared faces of his children, the cool demeanor of Miss Montague and most of all, memories of her. Everything in the tree house reminded him of Marguerite, everything on the plateau reminded of her. He promised Marguerite that he would always be there for her and he let her down.  
  
At first glance Marguerite Krux seemed cold hearted and selfish, only able to see number one, yet she had been the one to make him feel whole again. She had breathed life into him, releasing him of the guilt that had continually plagued him. She was gone now, because of his carelessness. This hunting wasn't doing him any good; there was plenty of meat and the list of chores would have to be divided up. Hearing the rustling of bushes around him, John's sixth sense kicked in, as did his rifle.  
  
"You wouldn't want to shoot the mother of your child?" Sabrina appeared. "What in blazes are you talking about? Weren't you warned about going out alone and unarmed?" his patience for her was waning quickly.  
  
"I am not unarmed and I am carrying your child, Lord Roxton," she revealed the pistol on her waist.  
  
"But how, why?" he stammered. "I don't have to tell you how a child is made, Lord Roxton" she smiled seductively, swiveling her hips.  
  
"We cannot do this, I cannot do this" he sat down, in shock. "It's already done, John, what's important now is that we get married" she replied.  
  
"Are you crazy?" he shot up. "If we were in London...." Sabrina started to say.  
  
"This not London and I am still a married man" she moved close to him, her scent driving him crazy.  
  
"Please, John?" she begged, he returned her kiss with equal fervor. "Oh, all right" he gave in.  
  
"There you are John, I was getting worried" George said as they stepped off the elevator.  
  
"Sabrina and I have some news" he said quietly. "Were getting married" Sabrina blurted out. "Sabrina, please" John told her. "What, why, are you serious?" George asked. "And I'm with child" Sabrina told him. Veronica stormed out of the room. "Ned!" she called out. "Uhm, well congratulations" Ned looked uncomfortable as he followed his wife out.  
  
"Wow, big guy, that's kind of cool" Finn said. "Miss Montague, I mean Sabrina, welcome to our family" George remained polite.  
  
"How could he do that? First Marguerite disappears and now he's marrying her and fathering her child" Veronica sobbed in Ned's arms.  
  
"I know, it's not right or fair, but it happened. The most we can do is be happy for him" he told her.  
  
"Happy, happy! The bitch seduces him, Marguerite disappears and all of a sudden, he's acting like a newlywed? That's not right, you know it" her knife hit the wall with a dull thud.  
  
"Sweetheart, I know it's not right, nor is it fair. I know you miss her, we all do. But we have to think of the kids, they are the most important thing right now" he convinced her. "Fine, I'll be nice, just keep her away from me" Veronica said.  
  
Later that day, John quietly approached Veronica as she watched the children color. "Mommy, look!" Arthur proudly showed his mother the picture. "That's wonderful, where should we put it?" Veronica asked. "There" Arthur said. "Then there it shall go" she tacked the picture to the wall.  
  
"Veronica" he said quietly. She ignored him.  
  
"I know your upset at me, you have every right to be upset, you all do. It's only right that I marry Sabrina, she is carrying my child. May I please talk to my children" he begged.  
  
"No".  
  
"Those are my children, Veronica, you can't stop me from seeing them" his patience was wearing thin.  
  
Begrudgingly, Veronica picked up Arthur and walked out. Neither of his children acknowledged him as he sat down. "How would you feel if Sabrina and I got married?" John treaded carefully, anticipating tears. "Like you married Mummy?" Kate asked. "Something like that" he replied. "No" Will said. "Kate?" John turned to her. "No" she repeated her brother. "It would make me happy if you were there" he pleaded.  
  
"Then how you would feel about a baby?" again he broached the subject carefully.  
  
"Like a doll?" Kate perked up.  
  
"More like a baby brother or sister" he told him.  
  
"Oh" the long faces returned.  
  
"What if I gave you something to remember your mother by?" Quickly dashing out of the room, he returned carrying two small items.  
  
"This was one of your mother's favorite" he draped the pearl necklace on Kate's neck.  
  
"Pretty" Kate said.  
  
"Your mother and I used to read this to you when you were a baby" Will eyed the book.  
  
"Daddy, do you miss Mummy?" Will asked.  
  
"Of course, I always will. But I'm marrying Sabrina and you two will have a new baby brother or sister soon" he told them.  
  
"I love you, Daddy" His children climbed into his lap.  
  
John watched them sleep hours later, not seeing Veronica behind him. "Roxton..." she started. "You had every right be angry," he told her. "Even if I did, you're still entitled to your happiness. If Sabrina makes you happy, I can't stop you, no one can" she said quietly. "Veronica, it's not that she makes me happy, I have a duty to fulfill. I fathered her child; there is no way around that" he explained.  
  
"What about Will and Kate?' Veronica asked.  
  
"They understand, I don't know how much, but they understand," he said.  
  
"Whatever happens, were all here for you" she told him.  
  
"Thank you" he replied.  
  
"Good night" she turned and walked away.  
  
"Good night" he took one last look at his sleeping children.  
  
"_Marguerite, wherever you are, please forgive me_" the last thoughts crossed his mind as he fell asleep.  
  
"Chosen one," her jailer asked. "One last look, please" she turned to him. "As you wish" the jailer disappeared. "I love you" tears streamed down her face as she watched her children, John, the tree house disappear from her sight. "I am ready" the jailer appeared. Led into the chamber, the world grew dark as the jailer chanted, "For seven years she shall rest, revived by her guardian to save the world".  
  
John stood silent as the Zanga shaman chanted and smiled politely at Sabrina. A month had passed; her pregnancy had started to show. His children and rest of the Expedition stood behind them, silent and polite. Grunting, "I do" he politely kissed Sabrina. They spent their honeymoon in the Zanga village before returning to the tree house.  
  
The jailer watched over Marguerite as she slept. Hearing the call from his mistress, he disappeared into a ball of light.  
  
"Is she safe?" Abigail Layton, protector of the plateau asked. "Yes, majesty" the jailer returned to his natural Avatar form.  
  
"You will guard her till she is awakened," she told him.  
  
"Majesty is the prophecy true?" the jailer asked.  
  
"I do not know, only time will tell. If it is not, then we are all doomed" Abigail feared what might happen if the prophecy turned out to be false.  
  
"Return to the chosen you" she commanded. "As you wish" the avatar changed into the form of the jailer and disappeared. 


	4. Chapter 4

- The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
7 Years Later  
  
The years flew by. Seven long years since Marguerite disappeared. Their marriage had long since crumbled. He cursed the day he had let Marguerite go. Kate, a replica of her mother, and Will, a younger version of himself, now ten and eleven spent more time with Ned and Veronica than with their father.  
  
"Earth to Roxton" Finn knocked his train of thought loose.  
  
"Sorry, Finn".  
  
"What's wrong, big guy?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" he forced himself to concentrate on the jungle around him.  
  
"Ok" Finn replied.  
  
Back at the tree house, Sabrina felt her power waning. Katherine's abilities were becoming obvious to all. She knew this time would come; she should have killed the girl along with her mother. But there was still time, the seven years was not up yet.  
  
"Mommy!" John Jr. shrieked.  
  
"What is going on here?" Sabrina charged into the living room.  
  
"I was playing and they knocked over my blocks" John Jr. sent an accusatory finger at his siblings.  
  
"The wind knocked it over, all we did was walk by" Will jumped to their defense.  
  
"I am tired of your bickering. William, Katherine, you two clean up the blocks. John, wash your face".  
  
"We didn't do anything," they protested.  
  
"Just do it" Sabrina ordered them.  
  
"If Mum was here, she wouldn't make us clean up his mess" Kate whispered to her brother.  
  
"What did you say, girl?" Sabrina's face reddened at the mention of the Chosen One.  
  
"Nothing, I swear" Kate stammered.  
  
Sabrina's hand connected with Kate's cheek.  
  
"I said clean up, no talking" Sabrina stormed out.  
  
Sabrina collapsed into the chair. "_Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance_?" she scolded herself. "Mommy?" John asked. "Go back to your toys, John" the boy walked out. She smiled, watching him walk out. John would rule the plateau one day; no one would ever suspect that he was half demon.  
  
"Sh, it's ok" Will tried to comfort his sister at the base of the tree as Veronica and her children entered the gate.  
  
"Will, Kate, what's wrong? Why are you down here?" Kate turned to her aunt, revealing her bruised cheek.  
  
"Arthur, take your sister upstairs now".  
  
"But Momma" Abby protested.  
  
"Now" Veronica remained firm.  
  
"Let's see what Uncle George is doing" Arthur suggested as the elevator lifted them up to the top.  
  
"Honey, who did this?" Veronica asked. Kate continued to cry into Will's shoulder.  
  
"Will, did Sabrina hit her?" Will nodded.  
  
"We didn't do anything, Aunt Ronnie. We just walked by and the blocks fell by themselves. Sabrina made us clean up" he said.  
  
"I said was that I missed Mum and she hit me" Kate continued to cry.  
  
"I'll take care of it" Veronica had tried to get along with Sabrina for Roxton's sake, but her dislike of the woman had only increased as the years passed.  
  
"Hey, Vee, look what we got!" Finn proudly showed what they caught.  
  
"I need to talk to you" Veronica pulled Roxton aside.  
  
Sensing that her presence was unwanted, Finn pulled Will out of the room.  
  
"Look what your wife did to your daughter" Kate removed the icepack from her face.

"Sweetheart, why did she hit you?" Roxton uneasily examined her face.  
  
"The wind knocked the blocks down, Sabrina insisted that Will and I clean them up. All I said I was that I missed Mum" Kate started to cry again  
  
"From now on, I suggest you pay more attention to what's going on in your family, Roxton" Veronica angrily pulled Kate away from him.  
  
"Sabrina!" he bellowed.  
  
"John, there is no reason to yell, you'll wake John Jr." she said.  
  
"Why the hell did you hit my daughter?" he seethed.  
  
"She was being insolent".  
  
"She misses her mother, Sabrina".  
  
"Where is Marguerite, John? Probably in London right now, dancing in the arms of some duke or count. I am her mother. I have fed her, taught her, healed her when she is sick. Stop daydreaming, she is gone, it's been seven years" Sabrina fumed.  
  
"Whatever Marguerite may or may not have done, she is still their mother, I will not allow you to destroy her name in my house" he fought back.  
  
"You spoil her, John, you spoil them both, you all do" she accused.  
  
"This is my home and my family, Sabrina; you have no right to say that".  
  
"I am your family, the mother of your son," she fought back.  
  
"I am not his father, Sabrina, we both know that. Marguerite was right, I should have stayed away from you" he walked out.  
  
Sabrina fell to the chair in agony. She knew she had to do something, her power was disappearing. Soon the Chosen one would awaken and she would become Skathina once again. "My time isn't up yet" she thought to herself as a plan formed in her mind. She didn't have much time, but it was just enough.  
  
"I'm sorry, John, I had to say something" Veronica apologized.  
  
"No, Veronica, its not your fault, your doing what any parent would do. It's my fault; I should have listened to Marguerite in the first place".  
  
"Daddy?" Kate asked.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone" Veronica walked out.  
  
"Put this on" he filled up the bag.  
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry" she apologized.  
  
"Sweetheart your not to blame, I am. I should have been here with you, instead of running away from my problems" he admitted.  
  
"Do you miss Mum?" Kate asked.  
  
"Everyday. But I have a secret" he said.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"I have you and Will. Your mother may be gone, but I see her in you two" he told her.  
  
"I love you, daddy" she him.  
  
"I love you too, princess".  
  
Sabrina watched them, her eyes glowing. She had the kill the girl now, before her power could be realized. She carefully mixed the ingredients carefully, just enough to make her sick. The child would die before the prophecy would reveal itself, destroying the line of the Chosen One and leading the way for her son to rule. Only the protector stood between John Jr. and absolute rule, but like the Chosen One, she and her children would be easily disposed of.  
  
"Dinner!" Finn called out hours later.  
  
"Daddy, I don't feel too well" Kate complained.  
  
"John, she is burning up" Kate's face colored red.  
  
"Why don't you get into bed and I'll bring you some soup?" John asked.  
  
"I'll put her in," Finn offered.  
  
"Will, you'll sleep in Uncle George's room, I don't want you getting sick too" John said.  
  
Giving his daughter a kiss, he watched her walk away.  
  
"Dad, where is Sabrina and John?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, where are they?" George echoed.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care".  
  
Later that night, John watched his daughter sleep. "_Marguerite, wherever you are, you would be so proud of them_," he thought to himself. He still refused to believe that she would run away like that. After all they had been through, not just the group, but the two of them, she wouldn't just pack up and leave.  
  
"Daddy?" Kate asked.  
  
"I'm here sweetheart".  
  
"I miss Mum," she whispered.  
  
"We all do, get some sleep" he watched her close her eyes as he heard her voice.  
  
"John" Marguerite cried out in distance.  
  
He shook his head, thinking it was his memories.  
  
"John, help me" she again called out.  
  
Again he ignored it.  
  
A third time she called out.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked Finn.  
  
"Hear what, big guy?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind".  
  
A fourth time she called out "John help me".  
  
"Marguerite?" he whispered.  
  
"John, help me" she appeared ghost like, just beyond the fence.  
  
"Marguerite!!!" he bellowed.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" George ran upstairs.  
  
"Marguerite, I saw her," he pointed to where the ghost like image appeared.  
  
"It's been seven years, John" he ran for his guns and a torch.  
  
"She is alive, somewhere on the plateau, I don't know where, but I'll find her. I gave up on her once, I won't do that again" he remained firm.  
  
"Finn, you stay here, I'll go with you" George grabbed his guns and a second torch.  
  
"John, she isn't here, you must have eaten something" the jungle was dark and quiet.  
  
"There" the image appeared once again.  
  
"John" she whispered.  
  
"Marguerite" he reached for her, but his hand went through the image.  
  
"John...danger...Skathina...the cave...seven years" the image disappeared as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"My word" George said.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on down there?" Finn yelled out.  
  
"Nothing, we'll be right up" George replied.  
  
John slept fitfully, tossing and turning. Thoughts of the ghost like Marguerite, the mysterious disappearance of his wife and son, Kate and Will in danger kept him up until he sat up, bathed in sweat. "Whose there?" he called out into the darkness.  
  
"Hello, husband" Skathina, along with her son, appeared in her true form.  
  
"Stay away from me and my family" he demanded.  
  
"Is that the proper way to greet your wife and child?" they morphed into their human appearance.  
  
"Daddy?" the fake John Jr. whimpered.  
  
"Whoever you are, whatever you did to Marguerite, you will pay" he reached for his rife.  
  
Before he could shoot at them, he felt a rush of pain as the demon child sank his claws in John's arm.  
  
"You could have been mine, Guardian, we could have ruled this plateau, human and demon together. The Chosen One and her daughter will die before the next full moon, pray that you may find your precious Marguerite before then" they disappeared.  
  
"Challenger, wake up, she's alive" John rushed downstairs.  
  
"What, whose alive?" the older man woke up with a start.  
  
"Marguerite".  
  
I'll only finish the story if I get reviews. I can tell you that the way I have it planned out, Marguerite is alive and..... you'll just have to read and review to find out more.


	5. Chapter 5

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You called?" Ned and Veronica appeared the next morning. The tree house had become crowded with the new additions, so Ned and Veronica moved to Avalon, to be close to Abigail and to help Veronica prepare for her job as the Protector.  
  
"Marguerite is alive," John said quietly.  
  
"John, it's been seven years".  
  
"Perhaps I should clarify" George offered.  
  
John sat back as George explained. "The woman we know as Sabrina is not human, but a demon named Skathina. If you remember we vanquished, her brother, Sinthar, a few years ago. The demon took the form of Miss Montague believing that Marguerite was responsible for her brother's death".  
  
"That night, when we brought her back, she looked like had seen a ghost" Veronica commented.  
  
"Not a ghost, but Skathina".  
  
"Roxton, what did she say?" Ned asked.  
  
"Tell them about the vision" Finn encouraged.  
  
"Marguerite came back," John said.  
  
"As a spirit" George explained.  
  
"Last night, Skathina came to me. She threatened to kill Kate. Marguerite was right" he felt tears threaten to spill over.  
  
"We need a plan," Ned said.  
  
"Veronica, do you know anything about a similar prophecy?" George asked.  
  
"No, I've never even heard of one".  
  
"We need to keep the children safe, especially Kate. Veronica, see if your mother knows anything. Ned, Finn, you two take the children to Avalon, it may be the safest place. John and I will see if Assai knows anything" George took charge.  
  
"I'll let you know if I know anything" Veronica orbed out with Ned, Finn and the children.  
  
"Well?" John asked impatiently as she orbed back as he and George traveled to the village  
  
"Mother said that she didn't know much, but she did say that in order to defeat the demon and save Kate, you must find Marguerite. She mentioned something about a sacred gem that would point you in the right direction".  
  
"Before Marguerite disappeared, I tried to give her an emerald that we got from the Helotecs when we traded with them. The leader mentioned something about it being magic, but I ignored it at the time" John remembered.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back" Veronica disappeared.  
  
"Is this it?" Veronica returned with the emerald.  
  
Roxton held the stone in his hand for a moment, remembering the last time he saw her.  
  
"John, we should go" George said.  
  
"Be careful" Veronica disappeared into the ball of light.  
  
Skathina watched them, invisible to the human eye.  
  
"Lord Roxton thinks he will be able to find her. Pet, why don't you challenge him and professor" the child demon disappeared.  
  
"John!" Angry natives surrounded them.  
  
"After you" they emptied the guns, their attackers disappearing one after another.  
  
"What in science is this?" George asked.  
  
"Not science, George, magic".  
  
"Then we had better get moving, who knows what Skathina has planned".  
  
They reached the village in minimal time. "Lord Roxton, Professor Challenger" Assai looked surprised.  
  
"Can you help us?" Challenger related the story.  
  
"It sounds like the Seven year prophecy" Assai explained.  
  
Both men remained silent as she explained.  
  
"There is an ancient prophecy that says the Chosen One will sleep for seven years, to be awakened by her guardian. If she cannot defeat the demon who put her to sleep, we are all doomed".  
  
"Sounds like Sleeping Beauty" George said.  
  
It was Assai's turn to look confused.  
  
"It's a children's story about a young woman who sleeps for 100 years after being cut by a spinning wheel. Only her true love's first kiss can break the spell," the older man explained.  
  
Assai continued to look confused, but led them toward the shaman.  
  
"Lord Roxton, Professor Challenger, welcome" Assai disappeared.  
  
Both men looked confused as the shaman explained, "Stories of your heroism are legendary among the Zanga".  
  
"Can you help us find Marguerite?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, but only the Chosen One's Guardian may follow the path," the shaman said.  
  
"What about the emerald, the Helotec shaman spoke of its power" George again asked.  
  
"The Emerald is part of the prophecy. It absorbed her power, and it will allow you to defeat the guard and awaken her. Then only she will be able to defeat the demon and save your daughter. The seven years is nearly complete, your journey will take several days due north of the village. I have prepared food and provisions, as well as weapons; you will face many obstacles on your journey, including the demon and her child. Professor Challenger will be escorted back to your home".  
  
"Get home safe" John prepared for his journey.  
  
"Bring Marguerite back to us" the men parted ways.  
  
He traveled for several hours without problems until, while stopping for a drink in a stream, the demon child appeared again in human form.  
  
"Papa?" the child whimpered. "Stay away" he quickly armed himself.  
  
"I love you" the child whimpered. John felt himself being drawn in by the child's magic. Reaching for the child, he pulled out the spear and stabbed him.  
  
"No!" the demon child screeched and disappeared.  
  
John spent the next few days traveling north, aware that Skathina was not finished with him.  
  
"Hello husband" Skathina, once again in her human form appeared before him.  
  
"Stay away from me" he ordered.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance, Lord Roxton; you can save your wife and daughter if you come with me".  
  
"Never".  
  
"Say goodbye to them both, my precious, for you will never see them alive again" she again disappeared.  
  
Sending a prayer up to heaven, he continued for the cave, pleading that it wasn't too late.  
  
"John" her voice became louder and stronger as he got close to the cave.  
  
"Marguerite!" he bellowed as he approached the entrance.  
  
"Who goes there?" the guard appeared.  
  
"Marguerite" he continued to bellow.  
  
"Only the Chosen One's guardian may enter," he was informed.  
  
John started to approach the entrance, but the guard blocked him.  
  
"I am her guardian, let me pass".  
  
"Many have said they were the guardian and have proved otherwise. You must prove yourself to enter the cave" the guard lunged at him.  
  
"Ready when you are".  
  
They fought, each taking hits, until, John lay on the ground, a sword at his throat.  
  
"False guardian, prepare to meet your maker" John pulled out the emerald. The guard vanished.  
  
"John" her voice remained clear and strong.  
  
"Where are you" he called out.  
  
"John".  
  
Following her voice, he found her.  
  
"Marguerite" he whispered.  
  
She lay in the glass coffin, wearing the same clothes she had on the night she disappeared, looking like she was in perpetual sleep. He shakily removed the glass cover, gently pulling her out of the coffin and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Marguerite?" he tried to wake her.  
  
She remained still.  
  
"Please, wake up, I'm sorry," he begged.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Wake, dam you" he attempted to breathe for her.  
  
"Marguerite, I love you" he kissed her.  
  
"John?" her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Read, review, tell me what you think. All I can say is that they have a bit of a journey before they can get to Kate in time. 


	6. Chapter 6

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"How is dinner?" John asked after he finished lighting the fires to keep unwanted visitors away.  
  
"The best chicken bush Arthur I've ever had. How long was I sleeping?"  
  
"Seven years".  
  
"It felt like a lifetime without you" she finished her dinner and leaned into him, breathing in his masculine scent.  
  
"So tell me how everyone is" she asked.  
  
"George is the same, always tinkering in that lab of his, he and Finn have become lab partners, she is quite intelligent, despite the occasional odd sayings. Ned and Veronica moved to Avalon a few years ago".  
  
"Abby must be seven, eight by now and Arthur, he must be as tall as Ned".  
  
"Abby is quite the charmer, she's got Ned's penchant for story telling and Arthur, he is more like Veronica than Ned" he explained.  
  
"What about our offspring?" she continued to ask.  
  
"Will is turning out to be quite the hunter and a ladies man, I've been approached by several Zanga about a match between Will and their daughters" he chuckled at the memory.  
  
"A chip off the old block" she remembered her son as a bouncy, intelligent child who if they ever would return to London, would do fine as Lord Roxton.  
  
"Kate is just like you. After you disappeared, George and Finn convinced me to put up that picture of you with your parents and there's been a few times when we had to take a second look at the picture," he explained.  
  
"I miss them so much" she said.  
  
"You'll see them soon" John forced down the image of his sick daughter. "Do you know what I missed most of all?" she faced him.  
  
"Do tell". It was as if the years had melted away as they temporarily forgot the world around them.  
  
"_You may have freed her; Guardian, but the Chosen One and her daughter will perish_" Skathina observed them before disappearing.  
  
"John, whatever happened to Miss Montague?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"I'll go on watch, you sleep" he avoided the question.  
  
"I slept for seven years; I think I've overslept just a bit"  
  
"Marguerite" His tone changed from loving to protector.  
  
"Fine, wake me up in a few hours, you also deserve some sleep" she quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Lord Roxton" Abigail appeared several hours later.  
  
"Lady Protector" he motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"I see you found her" they turned to watch Marguerite sleep.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"You're a very lucky man, Lord Roxton. I see so much of my Tom in Veronica and the children. I often think that he would be so proud of Veronica and love Ned" for a moment, Abigail was lost in her memories.  
  
"That's Neddy boy for you, honest to a fault and loyal to the end" he had come to think of Ned as a younger brother as the years had passed.  
  
"I have a confession to make, when Veronica asked me if I knew anything about the prophecy, I lied," she admitted.  
  
"How so?".  
  
"I know much about the seven year prophecy, more than I told Veronica. We have been preparing for the prophecy for many years now, but only Marguerite can defeat the demon and save Kate," she narrated.  
  
He remained silent as Abigail continued narrated.  
  
"This vial contains a remedy to the poison; however, Skathina must be vanquished for your daughter to completely heal. I must go, there is much to do" the protector disappeared.  
  
Skathina watched as the Protector ascended to Avalon. She smiled as a plan formed in her mind.  
  
"Help me" the girl cried out, her body bloody and bruised, she limped to the gates.  
  
"Over there" the guard pointed out the figure to his companion.  
  
"You stay here" the second guard disappeared.  
  
"Mateo, where are you?" the first guard watched for any sign of the girl and his friend.  
  
"Right here" the world became dark.  
  
"_Easy enough_" Skathina passed through the gates.  
  
Inside the palace, the children were already asleep as Finn approached Abigail.  
  
"Hey, Abby".  
  
The Protector couldn't help but smile; most approached her with a respect and a tinge of discrepancy, but Finn had a relaxed attitude and sense of self that she had come to appreciate.  
  
"Shouldn't someone be sleeping in Kate's room, just to make sure nothing happens? Challenger says she isn't contagious".  
  
"Thank you for the advice, Finn, but we all are all protected, if the demon should get in, she would be caught long before she reaches the palace" Abigail replied.  
  
"Ok" Finn started to walk away.  
  
"Finn, if you wish, you may inform the guards that you have my permission to sleep in Kate's room, just make sure you tell the steward that you will be needing the pillow and blanket" Abigail consented.  
  
"_Secure, huh_?" the demon watched the exchange between the Protector and Finn.  
  
"You asked for the extra pillow and blanket?" Skathina, posing as a servant girl, bowed.  
  
"Yea, thanks" something about the servant girl was odd, but Avalon wasn't exactly normalville.  
  
Skathina knew that Finn wasn't going to be the right one, her suspicions had already been raised. Mr. Malone wouldn't work either; the Protector's daughter was always close by. The only other candidate was the Professor. During her time in the tree house, he seemed to babble on and on, especially about Arthur Summerlee. "Perfect" she knew exactly what she was going to do.  
  
"George" he awoke to see Arthur standing by his beside.  
  
"Arthur, what the bloody hell are you doing here?".  
  
"We can save the child, but not here, at the tree house" Skathina couldn't help but chuckle, he was a man, like all men, easily manipulated.  
  
"We cannot, she is safest here".  
  
"You know perfectly well that science is always superior to magic" even as a spirit, Arthur Summerlee used logic first and imagination second.  
  
"I suppose you're right, what about the guards?" Challenger conceded.  
  
"I'll take care of the guards and Finn, you take the girl" the fake Summerlee directed.  
  
He ran quickly through the palace, checking for the palace guards. Stepping over the unconscious guards in front of Kate's room, he lifted the girls into his arms.  
  
"Uncle George?" Kate's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Give her this" the fake Summerlee handed Challenger the vial.  
  
"Sh, go back to sleep, everything is ok" her eyes closed.  
  
"How do we get out of here?".  
  
"This way" they ran out to where a golden chariot waited with the demon child holding the reins.  
  
"You" Challenger exclaimed as the demon reverted to her true form.  
  
"Yes, me. You will obey me, Professor" his mind became dark as Skathina's voice shone through the darkness.  
  
"Yes Madam".  
  
"Take us to tree-house, pet" the chariot disappeared into the night.  
  
"Milady, the Chosen One's daughter and Professor Challenger have disappeared" Abigail was woken up by her maids.  
  
"How did the demon get in?" Abigail demanded.  
  
"We don't know, Majesty,".  
  
"What's going on?" Ned and Veronica ran out of their room.  
  
"Kate is gone and George with her".  
  
"What happened?" a large red bruise marred Finn's face.  
  
The story was related to Finn.  
  
"I'll find Roxton, they should be close enough to the Tree house by now" Veronica disappeared.  
  
"I'll check on the other children" Ned also disappeared.  
  
Back at the tree house, Challenger placed Kate on her bed.  
  
"Say good night old man" George dropped to the floor.  
  
"Pet, would be so kind and put the good professor in his bed?" they disappeared.  
  
"Now, for the best part" the demon turned her attention to the girl.  
  
"Home sweet home" the tree house appeared in the distance.  
  
"Roxton" a breathless Veronica appeared.  
  
"Marguerite" she exclaimed.  
  
The women stared at each other before enveloping themselves in a hug.  
  
"We must get back to the tree-house, Skathina has Kate, I'll be faster my way" all three disappeared.  
  
Skathina felt the child's life forces draining, soon there would be no one standing in her way.  
  
"Get away from my daughter, bitch" the demon lay unconscious on the floor, the blast, knocking her out.  
  
"Mum, it hurts".

"I know, drink this" Roxton gingerly lifted his daughter up.  
  
"Take her outside now" Marguerite ordered as Skathina started to move.  
  
"Mum, no".  
  
"I love you all" Kissing her daughter and husband, taking one last look at Veronica, Marguerite turned to face the demon.  
  
"We meet again, Chosen One" Skathina laughed wickedly.  
  
They fought, neither winning until Skathina forced Marguerite to the floor.  
  
"Say goodbye, Chosen One" Skathina screamed as pain ripped through her body.  
  
"Abigail".  
  
"Get out of here, Marguerite; this is not your fight anymore".  
  
"She nearly killed my daughter" Marguerite protested.  
  
"Go, Marguerite, now" she felt blackness surround her.  
  
Is Skathina gone? Will Roxton have the guts to tell Marguerite that he married Skathina? How will she take it?  
  
So, what do you think? Send some love and I'll work on the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

- To everyone who reviewed thank you so much, you're a godsend. I know the horse is so dead, that its glue, but the disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for it.

Chapter 7

"Marguerite?" she awoke to a throbbing head and concerned looks of her family.

"My head".

"Mum?" Will asked.

"Where is she?" the pain, rushing to her brain, forced her to lie down.

"Skathina's gone," Ned explained.

"Kate?" Marguerite asked.

"We're here, Mum" she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of holding her children. They were no longer children, but young adults.

"Glad to have you back, child, we missed you" they filed out, one by one, giving her welcome back hugs.

"Marguerite, Roxton, I'm sorry, I tried to protect Kate..." Finn started to apologize.

"You did a noble thing, Finn, thank you".

Marguerite awoke the next morning, as her seven-year absence had been a dream. Challenger's breakfast dishes sat in the sink, forgotten as usual, as he tinkered in his lab. Finn, always the early riser had disappeared on another plant finding expedition for George, promising to be back before lunch.

"Coffee?" John offered as his guns lay nearby, begging to be polished and cleaned after their long journey.

"Thank you".

"Mum, Dad, can I see Davidos today? Please" Kate begged. Davidos, Kate's best friend and Jarl and Assai's oldest son, had been friends since they were babies.

"You're not walking in the jungle alone, young lady".

"I'll go with her" Will was eager to show off his newly acquired shooting skills.

"Neither are you, young man".

"John, why don't I go? You obviously have work to do and I need to get out, I feel like a caged bird" since her return, she had never been far from his line of sight.

"Marguerite" he growled.

"I am fine; I know the way to the Zanga village. Besides, something good might come out of taking the walk..." she promised.

"Fine, just be back before sundown".

Marguerite, how nice to see you, we've missed you" they were warmly greeted by Assai.

"Kate, Will" Davidos ran for the Roxton children.

"Mum, may we?" Will turned to his mother.

"Don't go beyond the fence" the children were already out of earshot.

Marguerite spent the day trading and talking with the Zanga, almost forgetting that she had slept for seven years.

"Will, Kate, time to go" looking at the sun, she knew that John was probably watching the horizon for them.

"Do you want an escort?" Jarl offered.

"No thank you, Jarl, we'll be fine".

"I can protect them" Will's chest puffed out; proud of his new hunting skills and the small rifle his father had given him.

"I'm sure you can" the adults shared a smile; the young man's bravado reminded them of somebody else they knew.

"Bye, Davidos" waving goodbye to their hosts, they headed home.

"You had fun?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes, thank you Mum" the trip home was pleasant, until a raptor appeared.

"Get down, now" Ordering her children behind her, she fired two bullets into the beast's body.

"Mum?" Kate asked.

"Are you two ok?".

"Were fine, Mum".

"We have to hurry; the blood will attract every predator in the area".

The raptor disappeared, leaving the demon child behind.

The demon child followed them down the trail.

"Hello, Marguerite" the demon child purred.

"What do you want?' she demanded.

"My daddy" the demon child morphed into John Jr.

'I'll kill you" Will blazed.

"Will, Kate stay back" she ordered

"Ask me what my name is".

"John Roxton Jr." the demon child eagerly informed her.

"Ask me who my mother is?" the child continued to gloat.

An image of Sabrina appeared. Marguerite felt her blood boil.

"Stay away from my family".

"I want what is rightfully mine, give up your power, and your daughter, Chosen One and you shall live" in a second he grew from small child to a grown man.

"I told you stay, away from my family," she threatened as the demon was knocked to his feet by a bolt of lightening.

"Very pretty trick, Chosen One. I will make my offer one last time. Give me your daughter and you and your son are free to go".

"Mum" Marguerite tried to hold onto Kate as long as she could.

"No" Will made a grab for his sister, but the demon's hold was too strong.

"Come, sister, you and I shall rule the Plateau together" a portal appeared.

"Hey John" jumping down from the tree, Finn gave him a square right hook, knocking him unconscious.

"Mum" Kate ran into her mother's arms.

"Thank you, Finn"

"No problem, I was in the area".

The demon started to awaken as the portal again began to pull them in.

"Close it Marguerite, now!".

Finn pulled Will away from the portal as mother and daughter, in one voice "Send the demon back, close this door forever". The winds swirled around them and the world grew dark.

"Is everyone alright, Marguerite?" Finn noticed the look on the older woman's face.

"We are going home now. Lord Roxton has some explaining to do".

Taking each child by the hand, Finn followed Marguerite, knowing that when they got home, Mt. Marguerite was going to blow and she didn't want to be anywhere near the explosion.


	8. Chapter 8

-Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you truly are making me happy. This is the last chapter, enjoy.

- My science knowledge is very limited, and knowing Challenger, there is always something new to discover.

Chapter 8

Back at the tree house, a party was being planned. Since Marguerite had returned, Ned and Veronica had planned this party for two days.

"Mum, do you think Aunt Marguerite will be surprised?" Arthur asked.

"I hope so, it was John's idea" Veronica turned to Roxton.

It had been his idea since they returned, sending them off to the Zanga, knowing the distance between the tree house and the village.

"They're coming" the elevator started to move.

"I need to talk to you now" Marguerite demanded as the others scattered.

"What?" he asked innocently, knowing what was about to be revealed.

"Tell me you didn't marry Miss Montague".

"I did" he shrunk back as her eyes seemed to burn.

"Did you all know about this? Do you know that this woman married my husband, who thought I was dead and fathered a child by her, a demon who wanted to take my daughter as his queen?" she demanded.

"Marguerite, we..." Challenger started to explain.

"Thank you, all of you, for your love, your honesty and your lies. I will be going now" Picking up her pistol and pack, she started for the elevator.

"Mum" Will and Kate ran for their mother.

"I'm going to the Zanga, you can come visit me whenever you wish, I love you two, I always will" forcing her eyes down, the elevator disappeared.

"Marguerite" he slumped in a chair, knowing that for the second time in his life, he lost the woman that was his life.

"We'll go after her" Veronica and Finn disappeared in a ball of light.

The cannibals canvassed the surrounding jungle, watching for their evening meal. Normally, they would have to wait till morning, but their luck was about to change. Marguerite ran through the jungle, not caring where she ran, as long as it was away from the tree house. The guilt obvious on their faces, the tears filling up in her children's eyes, it was as if nothing had changed. He had still cheated on her and the rest of them; they didn't see the evil beyond the pretty face and cultivated manners of Miss Montague.

"Marguerite!" Veronica's voice reverberated throughout the dark, quiet jungle.

Now the cannibals knew they were in not just for a meal, but for a feast.

"You want it? Come and get it" hearing the crunch of the leaves, she pull out her pistol as the cannibals attacked.

Three lay at her feet as she emptied her pistol. Muttering a curse, she hit two more with the butt of her gun before she felt pain on her left shoulder and saw the blood stain trickle down her arm where the arrow hit her arm. Muttering in pain, she pulled it out.

"Marguerite, where are you?"

She tried to call out, but instead she felt a kick to the ribs.

"Over there" Finn pointed out the shadows against the trees.

"Hey boys, over here".

Two more were knocked out as the rest fled.

"Leave me"

"No".

"I can't go back, after what he did to me...".

"Marguerite, we were all fooled. We need you, Will and Kate need you. You should have seen him, he was miserable without you. He may have married her, but you were the one he was thinking of".

"That thing, looked like him, talked like him..." Veronica and Finn's faces disappeared as the world became dark.

"Challenger, Roxton" they orbed back to the tree house.

"Mum" Kate whimpered.

"She'll be fine, why don't we finish that book?" Ned shooed the children away.

"What happened?".

"Cannibals" John gently placed her on the bed and started to remove her bloody clothing.

"She has a concussion and broken ribs; she should be fine a day or two".

He watched over as she slept, feeding her broth, changing her clothes and praying that they would get through this.

"How is she?" Challenger walked in carrying Summerlee's medical kit.

"No change".

"Challenger, where are you?"

"In here Finn".

"Would this help?" she handed him the arrow.

"Vee and Ned sent it down, it smells weird" she wrinkled her nose at the stench.

It was as if a light bulb went up off in his head.

"Eureka" his face light as a child's on Christmas morning.

"John, stay with her, Finn, you come with me".

"What?" Finn asked hours later.

"Arthur, wherever you are, thank you" he gleefully ran to the bedroom.

"John, I know how cure her".

"Will you tell us?" Finn asked impatiently.

"Do you remember the scorpion sting during the encounter with Summerlee's ghost?"

"Of course".

"The tip has been dipped in a mild sedative called Throcyene. It comes from a plant called Hibirious protectus. It looks dead, but it's not. More specifically the sedative is found on the thorns. The thorns are cut off from the plant and boiled until they become liquid. In small doses, the victim is out for a short time, but if given enough, it's deadly".

"The effect of the scorpion sting is similar" John surmised.

"Get the point, Challenger" Finn grumbled.

"She'll be as good as new by morning".

"Have her drink this" George handed John the cup a short while later.

"C'mon, that's my girl" Finn propped her up as the foul smelling liquid went down her throat.

"What happened?" the world came to as pain exploded throughout her body as Finn walked out.

"Cannibals, you've been out for nearly two days".

"I'm sorry" he held her as she wept.

"It's my fault, you were right about Sabrina".

"No, John, it's my fault, I should have trusted you. After all we've been through, I should have known better".

"Let's make a deal, you and I. We both know that this plateau has many surprises in store for us. We'll face it together and we'll trust each other, even if we disagree with each other".

"Marguerite, John, dinner is ready".

"I love you, John".

"And I love you, Marguerite. Come; let's get some food in you".

"I'm starving".

"That's what I like to hear" helping her out of the bed, they walked out of the bedroom toward the dining room.

THE END! FINITO! Please send some love, I've feel like I've spent forever on this story.


End file.
